The Beginning of a New Flame...
by Goddess Reilana
Summary: Raye and Chad have a daughter and basically it depicts the beginning of a new identity for Reilana, their daughter. And just like the other scouts... her life will never be the same again. This is also the first FanFic written by me, hope you like ^_^
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning of a New Flame...  
By: Mars Goddess  
  
  
*Please note that this is my first FanFic so hope you enjoy ^_^*  
  
  
  
"Mom! I don't understand! You know just as well as everyone  
here that I can do fire divinations! Why don't you just give me a   
chance?"  
"Reilana Kurakawa! I never said you couldn't do it, but your  
young and don't understand how powerful fire divinations are and can  
be. Just understand that it's for your safety."  
"Forget it! I'm going out to the arcade! Later!"  
Raye then slumped down into a chair and Chad walked by. Raye  
then asked Chad,"Why Chad Why? Can't our daughter just face the fact   
that she's not ready just yet?" Chad then replied,"Well call me crazy,  
but isn't Reilana just like a certain feisty person we know?"  
"Grandpa?"  
"No Raye, you. You were the same way when she was your age."  
Raye then stood up."Nope! No way was I like that!"  
"Really Raye! You could've fooled me!". And with that he   
laughed hysterically.  
"Oh my God... I was like that..."  
"And you still are," Chad then stood and sat right next to Raye  
and put his hand on her lap. He then said,"Honestly Raye don't worry  
about it. She's a teenager who just wants some independence. She'll  
calm down by tomorrow and will act like nothing happened."  
"You really think she'll forget about it?" Raye asked with hope   
in her eyes.  
"Honestly---no."  
"CHAD!!!"  
"Well I don't know what she's going to do, but I do know we'll  
get through it together." And with that he kissed Raye's forehead.  
"I hope so..." Raye said worried.  
"But first it would help if we went to the arcade and got her,  
it's almost 10:30 and I don't like it when she's out alone."  
"Good idea. Let's go find her," And with that Raye and Chad   
left looking for Reilana. 


	2. Chapter 2: Love where you least expect i...

At the arcade, Reilana was playing the Sailor-V game sullenly. Just   
then she felt someone touch her shoulder. Frightened she grabbed the   
hand and twisted it around. She then realized she made a mistake.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUCHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mr. Westmore! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's quite alright Reilana and also call me Andrew. I sound   
so old when you call me Mr Westmore,"he said jokingly.  
  
"Oh...ok Andrew."She said with a smile.  
  
"So what have we got here anyways? Why it looks as if you have  
the top score on Sailor V. I remember when your mother and her friends  
came in here to play a round of Sailor V. She was great at it. Even  
Serena."  
  
"Oh do you mean Rini's mom? Mrs. Shields?"  
  
"Why yes."  
  
"Wow... who knew that my mom and Mrs. Shields could play..."  
  
"Well they were very good and they came and played all the   
time."  
Reilana then stood up and said, "Well it doesn't really matter  
now does it. My mom was once cool and now she just got mean as she   
got older...". She then walked over to the counter. When she walked over,  
Andrew asked, "Reilana, what do you mean by your Mom was once cool? Is there   
something going on?"  
  
"It's nothing. Like always, my Mom and I were arguing because she won't   
let me do fire divinations just yet. And I know I can do them, but she just can't  
let go of the fact that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm grown up, so deal with it."  
  
Andrew then walked over to her saying," Well, as much as your Mom and you  
are arguing, I have no doubt in my mind that when you become a Mom, you'll be the same way."  
  
"Me? Like my Mom??!!! Nope sorry! Never going to happen!"  
  
Andrew laughed heartily. "You'd be surprised how much your like her now.  
Stubborn, strong willed, and never gives a crap about anything. Reilana, you are a   
duplicate of your mother, right down to the features. All I need to see next is you  
marrying a rock star."  
  
Turning quickly, Reilana replied," First off, I have never, nor will I ever  
be like my mother because I will be asking fer a death wish. Second off, I don't look   
a thing like her, and third, what's wrong with marrying a rock star?" Finally getting  
all the frustration out, she sighed.  
  
"Now Reilana...."  
  
"Reilana WHAT?"  
  
Just as Andrew was about to say something, he paused, then said,"Nevermind, I'll let you  
figure this one out on your own."  
  
"Because that's gonna prove what? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" And Reilana stormed off.  
  
As she stormed off, Andrew thought to himself, "Haha... Raye she's just like you... I only wish   
she would realize that as well..."  
  
Just as soon as she got to the door, she saw someone entering in the same direction as her. And   
before she could stop, she collided into him. They both fell to the floor with a hard thud. Both angry  
and in pain, she struggled to get herself up. But as she was sadly attempting to get up, the mysterious   
person let out his hand for hers, and she looked up. Gazing longingly, she noticed that the person in front  
of her was very athletic, having strong cheekbones and a cleft chin. She also couldn't help but stare into  
is green eyes. She was then thinking to herself, "Whoa, what a day to find such a hottie." Nervous of what   
she should say she gave a glance then said, "Umm... what are you giving me your hand for?". She then thought,  
"Nice one bright star. He must think your an idiot now."  
  
The mysterious man then said, "Well, it is not everyday I can help up someone as beautiful as you."  
She then felt her cheeks get red.  
  
"Oh so your a smooth talker eh?"  
  
"No. Just an honest guy staring at a goddess..."  
  
Just as she was going to say something, she heard Andrew laughing hysterical.   
  
"What's so funny? Can it be a possiblity that this guy is telling the truth?" Reilana said.  
  
Andrew walked over to the two teens and said, "It wasn't the remark I was laughing at,  
it was the fact that Alex used the same line I used to get my wife." He the continued to laugh.  
  
"A-A-Alex? You know him?"  
  
The mysterious guy then replied, "Know him? I have to live with him. Hi I'm Alex Westmore."  
  
"Hi. I'm Reilana--"  
  
"Kurakawa. I know who you are."  
  
She then said puzzled, "Umm.... how? I know for a fact you can't be in an all girls school..."  
  
Alex then said smiling, "As much as I'd love to be in an all-girls school..." Reilana rolled  
her eyes, "... I know you from the temple."   
  
  
"Oh.....well ok then. Either way I was just---- oh my God!"  
  
Andrew then asked, "What Reilana?"  
  
"It's 11:30. My parentals are like gonna kill me when I get home. Well sianara Mr. Westmore," she then turned to Alex saying softly with a smile," Nice meeting you Alex. Hope to see ya around...," then turned and ran out of the arcade.  
  
  
Alex blushed, turned around and replied, "Whoa, what a girl.... If I only..."  
  
"Asked her out?" Andrew said with a grin.  
  
"Well I was going more along the lines of marriage, but dating is always a good start."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
" I was joking Dad, and if you had let me finish, I was saying if I only asked her to go hang out sometime. Maybe go out someplace to eat or go see a movie."  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrow up and looked at Alex.  
  
"Only as friends Dad," he then muttered,"...for now."  
  
Andrew then walked over to Alex and said, "Son I normally would say sure go get the girl form the start, but Alex with Reilana, well I think she is more than you can handle."  
  
"Why is that Dad?"  
  
"Have you met her mother?!?" He exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Um....no....is that bad?"  
  
"Hehe, I was just playing son. She's a great girl and so is her mother, but both of them have some temper, just like fire. And with Reilana, if you play with fire your gonna get burned."  
  
Alex then looked down and noticed something black on the floor. He went to go pick it up. It was Reilana's Black jacket with red stripes down the sides. He then looked at it longingly and thought to himself, "...I still have to try..."  
  
Andrew then asked Alex, "What's that you got in your hand?"  
  
"Reilana's jacket.... let me ask you a question Dad..."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"What happens if I play with fire and don't get burned?"  
  
"You'd be lucky I suppose.... why Alex?"  
  
"Well I guess there is only one way to know if I can play with that fire..." Alex said with a grin and ran out of the store in search of Reilana.  
  
  
Andrew watched him go off and with a smile he said, " Go get her...," turned a round and went back to go clean up...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to e-mail me with any comments at: glamrock_supastar@hotmail.com  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

First off let me say if you have any comments, feel free to e-mail me at my new address: hm_jokerette44@hotmail.com  
  
  
The Beginning of a New Flame/Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
As Reilana was walking home, she kept visioning Alex and thinking to herself, "Wow... what a babe! And for once I think he likes me!" While thinking about this, she heard a sudden rustle in the bushes left to her. She stopped and turned around to see if anything was there.  
"Ok.... nothing's there... maybe it was just the wind."  
She heard a rustle again.  
"Ok Reilana, stop turning around, your just imagining things..."  
Suddenly a voice eerily replied, "That's what you think..."  
"Huh?!?!"  
And in a moment's notice a man appeared from the bushes levitating high in the air.  
"What the---- oh my God..." and Reilana started running as fast as she could.  
"Oh no you don't--" And he raced down to the ground to catch Reilana and throw her in the air. Reilana kicked the mysterious man while in mid-air and landed perfectly on her feet. She then turned around to face him.  
"Who do you think you are to do that? First off... WHAT are you and what do you want with me?  
The man grimly looking at Reilana picked himself up on the ground and wiped his lip which was bleeding.  
"Ahh... you must be the one Apollo was speaking of..."  
"I beg your pardon??"  
"I am the almighty Cronus, accomplice of Apollo, caretaker of all things evil..." he said with a grin.  
With a blank look on her face, Reilana fell to the floor laughing hysterically.Looking at Reilana laugh got him angry and he asked grimly, "What? What are you mocking at me for?"  
" Hahahaha!!! You mean to tell me that your some guy that can float in the air, control all things evil and is the accomplice of Apple--"  
"Apollo!"  
"--Yeah yeah whatever, and honestly expect to not laugh at this? This has to be the sorriest thing I have ever heard of in my life!!"  
"You imbecile!! I'll show you sorry!!!", and he let out a blast of black energy that sent Reilana flying into the trunk of a tree knocking her out.  
"Hahaha.... she will never mock me again..."  
"You got another thing coming..."  
"Wha--" and with that left said Raye threw a burning fire mandala his way.  
"Ahhh..... who--who--who are you?"  
"I am the protector of Mars, and her mother!!! Mars celestial fire...SURROUND!!!" Then eight fiery balls came plummeting towards him.In all this, Alex was entering the woods until he saw flashing lights above the treetops in the park.  
"What's going on over there??" and Alex ran off looking to see what was going on. When he came to the place where blows were coming back and forth, he saw a woman with long black hair throwing fire balls towards a demon-like creature. And in the distance he saw Reilana, eyes closed on the ground.  
"Reilana!!!!" And he started running towards her. Raye then saw a boy rushing out of the woods towards her daughter. She then threw an anti-evil scroll towards the demon. Cronus blocked and realized he must retaliate or else he'll die.  
"You--- I'll be looking for you...and the Chosen One!!" and points to Reilana,"...until we meet again..." and then opened some form of a portal and entered it.  
Watching him enter the portal until it dissappeared, Raye then ran towards Reilana and beating Alex there.  
"Oh my God... Reilana... sweetheart, please open your eyes..."  
"What...just...happened...right now?" came an exhausted Alex who was out of breath.  
"Is she ok?" Raye then came up, holding Reilana in her arms," Yes she'll be fine, but I ask and beg that you do not speak of what happened tonight... you never saw any of this, for Reilana's sake."  
"Yeah sure, anything for Reilana," he then realized he had her coat,"...could you just do me a favor and let her know I came to give her this..."and placed Reilana's coat over her.  
Smiling,"Yes I'll be sure to... now again speak nothing of what happened tonight." Alex nodded to Raye's request and watched as she ran off with Reilana cluthced in her arms.  
"I promise I won't say a word, but I wish I understood what is going on... why did the ugly dude call Reilana the Chosen One???"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
~GR 


	4. Chapter 4: It All Makes Sense

*** Finally... I'm up to chapter four...YAY!! Hope you enjoy ^_^!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The character Reilana is completely fictitious and is a trademark of Goddess Reilana Inc. All other Sailor Moon characters are of creation to the credited Naoko Takeuchi. I think I was supposed to put this in the first chapter... oh well... a little late ^_^  
  
  
The Beginning of a New Flame/ Chapter 4: It All Makes Sense  
  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
"Ehh....errr...wha-what happened?" moaned a groggy Reilana as she was slowly trying to open her eyes,"Why is my head killing me?"  
"Now don't you worry about that now my little firecracker," replied her grandfather who was applying a damp towel with scented lavender and peppermint,"You just took a nasty fall, and Grandpa will make sure everything is ok." The only way he could relieve her from the fearful expression on her face was to just smile.  
Raye then entered the room with another pillow and some blankets.  
"Reilana... how do you feel?"  
"I feel as though I got knocked into some concrete or a building," she answered while rubbing her forehead.  
"Ahh.... well close enough. You got knocked into a tree...hard."  
"You got that right," she then looked down,"Mom?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"I... uh...I hope you realize how hard this is for me to say but... I'm sorry."  
Raye gave a bewildered look. "For what Reilana?"  
"For just going off on you and Dad, and well for a lot of things, I'm sorry. I just wish--"  
"Now no more apologizing,"Raye said with a smile of compassion,"All that matters now is that your alright and safe. I also think I'm partly to blame for this as well, and I'm sorry too."  
For the first time in a while Reilana looked at mother and smiled.  
  
Suddenly there is a knock at Reilana's bedroom door. " Now Raye how do you expect me to get a good night's rest without checking in on my little girl?" Chad remarked with a grin.  
"Daddy! Oh Dad... I'm sorry." and she ran into her father's embrace. He returned the hug, holding her tightly, "Aww, don't you worry Pumpkin, your safe and healthy and that's all that matters."  
"Dad... what did happen? From what Mom has said... I got knocked into a tree. And I have a pretty good idea I didn't just run into one."  
Both Raye, Chad and Grandpa exchanged glances then looked at Reilana.  
"Ok--- this whole let's look around and not tell Reilana thing is not helping much... what happened?"  
Grandpa then stepped forward. "Umm... Reilana, it would be best if you sat down for this."  
Nervous of what was to be said next, she sat down immediately.   
"Reilana," her mother chimed in,"what happened tonight was something that we've been expecting for a long time, and there's a lot you need to know about me and about yourself."  
"Ok Mom.... Just tell me..."  
  
Raye took a deep breath," Remember when you were little, before we would tuck you into bed we would tell you a story about the passionate fighter of justice, Sailor Mars?"  
"Mom...I kinda knew already that you were Sailor Mars..."  
With a shocked expression on her face she had to ask, "Bu--bu--but how?"  
Reilana then suddenly glanced to Grandpa, then back at her mother, "Umm... let's just say I guessed, ok?"  
Slowly Grandpa was trying to get out of the room and Raye spoke in her booming voice,"Grandpa!!!"  
"Mom!"  
Raye then snapped back into reality and looked at her daughter.  
"You were saying Mom?"  
"Yes.. yes that's right. As I was saying, in being Sailor Mars, I'm the princess of Mars, having the blood of Ares."  
Reilana had a look of confusion on her face.  
"What this means Reilana is that if I have Mars in my blood, you do to."  
Reilana quickly got up and looked at her parents.  
"So you're saying that you Mom are the princess of Mars, and I have the blood of Airhead--"  
"Ares, Reilana...Ares"  
"Yeah yeah they all sound the same. That I have the blood of Ares.... and you never planned on telling me this?"  
Chad then answered, " No Pumpkin, we planned on telling you when the time was right."  
"Yeah... or until I got knocked into a tree. Whichever came first right?"  
Both Raye and Chad looked down disappointed.  
"I don't get it... if you guys had told me earlier, I would have been able to train, gain some skill in fighting and would have defeated this guy all at once. Don't you think that would have made my life a heck of a lot simpler? Or are we trying to get me killed? I dunno,you tell me!"  
"Reilana please understand something," replied Raye," Your not full-blooded Mars. You're still mortal like your father. If we were to tell you when you were young and we had you training, you wouldn't be able to live the life of some ordinary teenager. You wouldn't be able to hang out with your friends or be a normal girl like anyone else!"  
"And you think that now you tell me, things will be the same??" yelled Reilana. All Raye could do was stay silent.  
"Now if I ever plan on going out with my friends, I have to watch my back to make sure I'm not in danger, or I have to stay away from people for good to ensure I don't get others in danger!"  
"Reilana you're going out on a limb about this one. You don't have to stay away from everybody, you can still keep things the same."  
"Keep things the same... in fear? In the thought that I could get hurt at anytime or place? This explains so much.... like the fire divinations."  
  
"I was hoping she wasn't going to figure that one out," replied Grandpa.  
"That explains why I couldn't practice fire divinations. If I were to find visions of this all going on, I would be likely to ask, and sooner or later I were to find all this out that I were a princess!"  
"Goddess actually..."remarked Raye.  
Reilana was flabbergasted, shocked and angry all at the same time."What did you say?"  
Chad then shockingly looked at Raye. "Yeah what did you just say honey?"  
"You're not a princess, your a Goddess."  
  
Reilana's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me right? How could this be? You even said for yourself I'm only half blooded!"  
"Reilana, every few generations or so, one descendant carries the blood of Ares so strong, it gives them the capacity of not only royalty, but of a deity. And in being half-mortal, you're twice as strong than that of a normal Goddess."  
"So... she's basically the Wonder Woman of Mars?" asked Chad curiously.  
"Basically...yeah."  
"Whoa..." and Reilana slowly started slumping onto the bed.  
"Reilana are you ok?"  
"I'm fine... and as this sounds so bad... I'm stronger than you Ma," and she started to snicker a little.  
"Reilana this is nothing to joke about."  
"I know, I know Ma, sorry. But to be honest this is all coming at me so fast... shouldn't I be powerful now?"  
"At the moment no, because you never knew of it... in a way it was isolated. But now that you have the knowledge and understanding of what's going on, things will be coming at you like that" and Raye snapped her fingers.  
"And these bad guys?"  
"My little firecracker, don't you worry about them right now. Right now, you need to let all this sink in before you go into action." Grandpa replied.  
"Yes Grandpa's right. For now just understand who you are, and what your capable of. And most importantly, don't tell anyone. This needs to be kept secret for your safety." Chad said while holding Reilana's hand.  
"Yeah... ok then. I hope you guys don't mind me being rude, but this is a lot to take in all in one night. Do you mind if I just go to bed now, and we'll figure things out in the morning?"  
Raye smiled," Your starting to change already. Yes I think it would be best if we all went to bed and figured things out in the morning. If you plan on beating those guys, you need to start training immediately. Maybe I'll teach you some things in the morning. Oh and Reila--"  
Reilana was already fast asleep in her bed.  
  
Raye just looked and smiled at her.  
"Good night sweetheart,"and she gently kissed her forehead, as both Chad and Grandpa did the same. All three slowly crept out of the room so they wouldn't wake her up, and gently closed the door behind them.  
"Oh Chad... I dunno--" and Raye just placed her head into Chad's chest.  
"Shhh... shh Raye everything will be just fine. She's a Kurakawa, she's tough like her father," and gave a smirk. All Raye could do was chuckle.  
"Well c'mon tough Dad... I need some rest." and they walked into their bedroom.  
Back in Reilana's room, she was sound asleep, then two streaks of black passed her window. She propped up from the bed and opened her eyes to see it was Phobos and Deimos, the crows. Feeling a sense of security and protection, she laid back down, closed her eyes, and went back into her tranquil sleep. The crows perched upon her window, and stayed there all throughout the night.  
  
  
  
  
*** What will happen next in the changing turn of events for Reilana? Will she be able to defeat Cronus and Apollo? Will she find true love with Alex? Will my hungry-man dinner be done anytime soon?!?!? Umm... yeah that doesn't matter does it ^_^? So until Chapter 5...***  
  
Feel free to e-mail me at hm_jokerette44@hotmail.com  
  
  
~GR 


End file.
